


the good side

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Canon Divergence, Evil Plans, Gen, Not Beta Read, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: The road to liberation is paved with deceit.





	the good side

The streets of Striaton City were calm and normal. It put Whi-two at a certain ease watching the unsuspecting citizens from inside a quaint, pastel cafe. Hours earlier, she had spoken to N (her leader; her lord; her partner in crime) for what might be the last time. Her tea laid off to the side, with too much sugar in it to drink (sometimes, her absent-mindedness did get the better of her...). Whi-two pressed replay for the fifth time, absorbing their conversation. 

“You are aware that we have to stay firm on this, right Whi-two?” N curled a few strands of his hair around his fingers as he spoke, the image of it distorted from the video quality.

“N-no turning back.”

“Yes. Quite firm. I put a lot of trust in you to help make this right. We have an entire world of people who’ve drifted away from life’s purpose. Leaving Pokemon alone to do as they please...liberation is something I’ve been thinking about my entire life. For you, it was but a few years before you knew of the disgusting realities of the world. Now, you’re by my side as a key ally in Team Plasma’s fight.” Although N talked like he was speaking to no one and everyone, Whi-two still felt a sense of kinship with the man. And despite the fact that she was taking orders, she was his  _ ally _ . She felt like an equal, if being equal to Lord N was even possible. 

“I-I’m so very honoured to be here with you, Lord N. I will not let you down.”

“It’s not me you’d be letting down, Whi-two. It’s the Pokemon. Don’t forget that.”

* * *

Giant Chasm was cold no matter what season it was, and Whi-two was prepared for that. Not prepared enough, though, since Black felt the need to give her his own jacket to keep warm. She was thankful, but was still trying to keep her distance. The boy was not only the reason for N’s disappearance, but also spent time with him...and she didn’t know what Black knew or didn’t know. 

Well, it  _ was _ snowing. She figured it wouldn’t be a huge deal to let him help her out. 

“Your buns look cute with snowflakes on them. Like sprinkles!”

...And then there was ex-Superintendent Black No.2. Whi-two fought every urge to roll her eyes. He’d already arrested her once, already acted cold to her dozens of times...and yet, every so often he’d dip back into his “Lack-two” persona and say completely corny lines like that. Did he think she thought he was cute? The only value she had for him, lately, was getting acknowledgement for her acting. 

Luckily for the passive Whi-two, White intercepted.

“Hey now, I don’t want you acting so slimy to her! She knows your true personality, so there’s no need to be so fake. We’re all on the same side, here...don’t glare at me like that, either.”

“...Snow means that it’s almost time. Everyone knows their positions in our plan, correct?”

Black returned from his periodical search in the forest, just in time for Lack-two’s briefing. Foongy tapped Whi-two’s cheek and pointed to him and White – holding hands. To keep warm, to acknowledge each other’s company...they were cute. Whi-two felt bad that she couldn’t be friends with them in the way she knew they wanted to be with her. But the movement was more important than friendship, more important than affection. She cleared her throat.

“Of course, ‘officer’. The Plasma grunts are all based around...” she pointed a gloved finger to a circled enclave on his Xtranciever’s map. 

“Here. I’ll make a distraction, since we’ve already established that a couple of the grunts...know me. I’ll just say something desperate to capture their attention.” Foongy nodded in agreement. He was one of the only Pokemon not badly injured in the previous monstrous fight against Colress...and Ghetsis, N’s enemy. It was easy for the three of them to assume this was all true, when it came to Team Plasma. A group that was so complicated that outsiders would have trouble understanding the hierarchy, agreements and factions. Even the International Police couldn’t pin them down. Whi-two let out a small smirk at the thought.

“Right. White, your Pokemon were all defeated earlier. Can’t say I’m surprised – Alomomola are not powerful creatures. I think you should stay close to Black and try to be a negotiator, if N puts up a fight.”

“I can do more than negotiate, but I’ll do my best. Black, you still have Bo, right? He’ll be so helpful in the cold.”

“You betcha. But Musha is down and out...gonna make things difficult for me, when things get too crazy.”

Yes, most of the group’s Pokemon had been defeated in the previous battles. Ghetsis had overpowered Black, even with Reshiram at his side. To make matters, ‘worse’, N had betrayed Black at the worst possible moment, attacking Ghetsis and usurping his leadership. This had all happened while Lack-two was preoccupied – distracted by a very desperate Colress. Whi-two had stood behind the boy the whole time, shivering with anxiety for the situation around her. A cover-up for the intense satisfaction she felt due to things going exactly as planned.

And so, as the group’s last-ditch effort to turn things around, Whi-two began her descent to the enclave. 

Distracting the grunts turned out to be unnecessary. They seemed to be previously told of her arrival – of her importance to the cause, of her future prospects as Lord N’s advisor. They simply let her be. When Lack-two arrived, expecting an ambush, Whi-two simply suggested that Accelgor had fended off uncooperative grunts. 

“Yes. Well, I put it in your possession because of its intimidating power. You can use some of that. I guess your job here is done, if I can just find N...”

The boy was distracted. Usually, Lack-two’s guard was up. Constantly. But not tonight, not when he’d just went through one of the strangest battles of his life, against someone who could rightfully be called an arch-nemesis. After the – unresolved – battle, Lack-two had fallen over from the impact of various genetically modified attacks. He must have expected Whi-two to heal him. She didn’t. She did, however, cry a bit and scream for help. 

“You don’t need to look for him, really.”

The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

“I didn’t ask for your input on this part of the mission.”

“Which mission. Yours – or mine?” Foongy doused him in paralyzing spores, and Lack-two fell to the ground. The silhouette of her Lord appeared in the distance. It was playing out exactly like she dreamed. 

Lack-two’s eyes were showing actual, relatable fear. She’d known the boy for months now and not once did his expressions ever seem sincere or even human. But with Lord N standing above him, Ghetsis’ reclaimed staff drawing blood from his cheek, Whi-two now had proof that he wasn’t a robot. In the moment, Whi-two felt something bubbling to her surface. 

“So Mr. Superintendent is scared. Are you aware of what your place is in my King’s new world? You’re one of the worst people I’ve ever met, honestly. You don’t care about Pokemon. You don’t even think of them as teammates, or actors, or pets. You think of them as tools, as creatures. The powerful and the weak. People like you are going to be the first to suffer the consequences in our liberated world.” Before she could continue – and believe me, she could have – N put a hand on her shoulder. 

“He will face the consequences, sooner rather than later. Just leave him here. Your other ‘friends’ have also been taken care of.” She was unsure what he meant with the vague explanation, but she hoped it wasn’t anything too drastic. They were good people, just misinformed on the freedom of Pokemon. 

“Was Black shocked when you... betrayed him, Lord N?” His warm smile made her forget about the cold. 

“What betrayal? I was always perfectly candid with Black. Now, here. I want you to wear this. As my advisor.”

Ghetsis’ cloak. Of course, material items didn’t mean much. The real prizes of defeat, of winning, was the new doors that were opened. Whi-two was excited to walk through them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Specord Villainspe collab event! 
> 
> I worked with my friends and amazing artists...
> 
> cass https://twitter.com/casstelia/status/1175634577571713024  
& kris https://twitter.com/notjolteon/status/1175633835016560640
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to leave a kudos and comment/bookmark if you feel so inclined!


End file.
